


The Magicians

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asrian, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Mischief, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painplay, Playful Sex, Sensuality, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Sub Julian Devorak, Teasing, Temperature Play, There's Two Asras and One Julian, Threesome, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Julian and Asra and "Asra" have a fun time in The Magician's realm. The Magician takes Asra's form for fun all around, heavily inspired by that Asra CG. You know the one.-"You're here for help- but we both know the disturbance in your energy is not in my ability to solve." The Magician swished his tail, fox ears twitching. "It's up to you.""You know my mind better than anyone, how... complicated things are with Ilya." Asra sighed again. "I cannot give him everything he wants- and- well, I suppose I wish I could."A bark of laughter jolted Asra's attention from his internal dilemma. The Magician looked delighted, a playful smile on his face with a hint of something unsettling behind it. "Oh Asra, you ARE here for my help! You simply didn't know it."





	The Magicians

The Magician knew Asra more intimately than what was possible for any human to come close to. Asra sat across from him at the echo of his own fortune shop, sighing as he stared at a crystal ball he knew wouldn't actually work. His magic had been finicky, his mind distracted.

"You're here for help- but we both know the disturbance in your energy is not in my ability to solve." The Magician swished his tail, fox ears twitching. "It's up to you."

"You know my mind better than anyone, how... complicated things are with Ilya." Asra sighed again. "I cannot give him everything he wants- and- well, I suppose I wish I could."

A bark of laughter jolted Asra's attention from his internal dilemma. The Magician looked delighted, a playful smile on his face with a hint of something unsettling behind it. "Oh Asra, you ARE here for my help! You simply didn't know it."

"Uh, you have a solution?"

With a blink of an eye, Julian was in front of him where The Magician had been. The fox's smirk was so easily echoed on Julian's face that Asra recoiled at the likeness. The Magician as Julian leaned forward, giving Asra a view down his popped open shirt, eyes hungry and flirtatious. "I want to submit to you," purred fake Julian. "I want you to do anything you want to me, but you hold back. I want unbridled passion while you hold me under you-" He sighed, eyes falling closed as if lost in the fantasy of his words, wistful and lusty. "-but you won't let yourself lose control."

Asra couldn't tell if it was a recording of an actual conversation he'd had with Julian, or a rather accurate improvisation. "Yes. Yes- I- I'm into Julian, but I know he wants something I can't be. Not with our pasts."

Julian's clone tossed his hair. "But darling, you know someone who could do everything I want in a safe environment. You could lose control, oh Asra, you could /hurt/ me, /use/ me how I crave, and no marks will appear on my body."

Asra stared. He understood, but couldn't believe it. "You're- serious? Here?!"

The Magician changed into Asra's own reflection, now so close their mouths were inches apart. "Can't a student and teacher have fun once in awhile? Julian could use more familiarity with magic, and it would solve your own repressed desire. Win-win-win."

"I didn't think you were a sexual creature."

He changed one last time, back into his fox form with a wink. "I'm a mischievous creature, Asra- aren't you too?"

-~-

Asra found being direct difficult. He watched Julian make coffee in his kitchen, sipping the bitter brew with appreciation and humming to himself. He couldn't simply bring himself to say, 'My shapeshifting Arcane mentor would like to have a kinky threesome with you in another dimension of reality, are you free around 7?'. Instead he fidgeted at the threshold and rubbed the back of his neck until Julian noticed him.

"Morning!" said Julian cheerily. "I, uh, put the kettle on for you tea- terribly sorry about dropping in so early or late or whatever it is, I left some notes here and it's a ways back to the palace. Your bedhead is adorable, by the way-"

"Ilya, are you against magic in bed?"

Julian almost dropped his cup of coffee with a yelp. "L-l-like sex magic? Oh my god that's a THING? Uhhhhhhhhh. I mean-"

"Yes- no. Kind of." Asra licked his lips. Julian's face was already red and Asra definitely didn't want to know what kind of 'sex magic' he was imagining. "I mean- sex in a parallel universe?"

Julian blinked rapidly. "WHAT?"

"Errrrrr, okay. Alright. I'll try to make this sound not scary." Asra fumbled mentally for a way to explain his connection to the magic realms. "You know what astral projection is?"

"Oh." Julian thought about it. "Hmmmm, not sure why that's a thing, but okay?"

Asra chuckled, dark and low. It had an obvious effect on Julian's body, Asra noticing how he shifted and blushed even more. "It'd be worth it. I have a friend who'd quite enjoy literally fucking you out of your mind with me."

"A friend?"

"The Magician."

Julian gulped. "THE Magician? From your deck?"

"Yes." 

"Sounds intimidating."

"Yeah." Asra's eyes flickered down. "-and you're aroused."

Julian coughed. "Well- I enjoy powerful people having their way with me. Why does he want this, though? Is he gonna look like a fox? I could-"

Asra waved his hand hurriedly. The last thing he needed was Julian reasoning out how well he could approach The Magician's animal form in bed. "No, Ilya. He'll look like me."

Julian's coffee cup slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor with a crash, spilling coffee all over. Julian stared, mouth open. "Two? Of you?"

"Yes. Two of me."

-~-

Julian's eyes blurred as vivid swirls of color pulsed around him. He had no memory of getting here, only panic as his head spun with pressure from several yards of crushing water above him. He gasped for breath in the depths of in rainbow sea at sunset, a familiar flash of green from his sailor days shooting across the horizon and through the psychedelic water in a rush. He desperately floundered as his lungs ached, unable to make sense of gravity and yet shooting up towards what almost looked like the sky, finally breaking the surface before passing out from oxygen deprivation. He coughed and gagged, almost crying as he suddenly felt coarse sand under his fingertips. He blinked, slowly realizing he was on the shore of a beach, in no danger of drowning at all. "Huh?"

"It can be disorienting if you've never traveled like this before." Asra stood calmly by Julian, perfectly dry and composed. He offered his hand out with a smile.

"I feel like I almost DIED!" Julian gratefully took Asra's hand, vision finally focusing as he stood up. The bright sky and landscape were just as vibrant as underwater, painted with impossibly neon strokes of imagination. Speckles of starlight clung to sea-foam and illuminated the edge of the tide. As Julian gazed with wonder he wished he wasn't chilled to the bone and suddenly realized he was cozy and as perfectly dry as Asra. "Huh?!"

Asra squeezed Julian's hand comfortingly. "Better? Physical sensations can be manipulated here, to a degree. You don't have to breathe here unless you want to. I wouldn't put you at risk."

Julian took a few deep shaky breaths despite Asra's words. "Oh- okay? Definitely weird. Magic doesn't agree with me."

"It's about to." Asra noticed Julian's lingering unease. "Remember, we're at home in my bed, safe and sound in my protected shop. When we're done here we'll wake up side by side."

Julian finally relaxed, taking in the scenery like it was any other casual stroll on the beach. A grin flashed across his face. "If I come here, will I come in real life? I've thought about it all day."

"Uhhhhhhhh." Julian was the only person able to render Asra speechless with some absurd, cursed sentence in a moment's notice. "I'm not sure- I've never ejaculated in the astral plane before." Julian laughed and Asra lost himself in mirth too, almost like a mundane couple on an idyllic date. There was so much between them he wished was different, but this was a welcome distraction.

Asra's shop was nestled in a grove of tropical trees, overlooking the celestial coastline. Julian followed him inside and sighed with relief at the almost familiar surroundings. A few objects weren't exactly as they left them, but it was a startlingly accurate replica of Asra's home. "Is your house the center of all magic? The Magician lives here?"

The back of Julian's neck prickled and he whirled around to see The Magician himself behind him, in his true form as a fox. "My realm appears to Asra as what's most helpful to him. This is not my home, but two of Asra's."

Asra gave The Magician a friendly smile as Julian blushed, flustered and obviously remembering why they were there. "You're gracious for hosting us like this," said Asra, only a light tinge of heat on his face.

The Magician chortled, ears playfully angling forward. "My dear, as though this is anything other than pure fun for me! I'd never let my student suffer when I can so readily make you question more about yourself."

Julian tried to wander into the fortune telling room and smacked his head on the doorframe, just like he usually did back home. "Ow! Oh- this is to help Asra too?"

"Hmmmmm, how best to explain it to a man of half understood science?" The Magician swished his tail. "Asra's magical humors aren't aligned. He's stressed, repressing energy, harboring shame, neglecting his own needs. Mystics tend to live in the future and forget the present." The Magician winked. "I know everything you want us to do to you, Ilya. I can sense it." Julian's face heated. "Do you consent to the two of us?" 

"Yes." Julian swallowed, mouth dry.

In another wave of dizziness bordering on nausea, Julian found himself sprawled on Asra's bed. His head spun as he tried to process what happened to him, as though he'd done a seamless double summersault through the ceiling into the bedroom. The Magician could do as he pleased, realized Julian with a mix of fear and delight. He propped himself up on his hands and raised his head, the sight that greeted him sending a wave of heat through his groin.

Asra and... Asra were kissing each other. They stood hip to hip, hands on each other's shoulders, identical Asras gently pressing their mouths together. Julian genuinely couldn't tell them apart as one Asra laid a hand on the small of the other's back, pulling him flush against himself with a sigh. The other Asra ran his fingers through his lover's hair, angling his head to kiss deeply, soft moans blending together. Julian gazed eagerly, licking his lips with want. He had no idea if he'd rather watch them both or be kissed himself, body flooding with desire as the Asras turned to look at him, still embraced. 

"Oh how sweet- he's waiting for us." Julian still couldn't tell if it was the real Asra or not.

"We never said you couldn't touch yourself," commented the other Asra.

Julian squirmed. He hadn't even thought to get off without them. "Er..."

Both Asras gave him a foxy grin. "It's not a complaint, Ilya-"

"So submissive- let us give you what you want."

Both Asras crawled on the bed towards him, each on either side. Julian moaned as the Asra on his left kissed him, breath hitching as the other grazed their teeth against his neck. He whimpered as they rubbed hands all over his chest and back, tugging his shirt off and hungrily kissing his skin all over. Julian threw his head back and shivered, unable to focus on just one of them. "Aaaah- oh my god."

"Tell us what you want, Ilya," murmured the Asra kissing his neck. 

"Use me." Julian closed his eyes and whined, pressing up into a caress across his chest. An Asra each kissed his cheek, tender and loving. His heart skipped a beat at the intimacy, so close and overwhelming. He gave each one a kiss, both of them tasting the same with identical, playful smiles. 

One of the Asras pet his hair. "Things work differently here- do you consent to following commands? Magic can help your body do amazing things- nothing you wouldn't like."

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" This was what Julian wanted, what he craved so desperately, arousal and something darker pulling at him to succumb to whatever his lovers wanted. He had no idea what they would do but hoped it would be rough, claiming. In reality Asra genuinely held back, always letting Julian have just a taste instead of what he needed. He remembered Asra's coy smile when he'd needed a dribble of blood for a ritual, how his hot tongue had slowly caressed the cut on Julian's hand with a lustful gaze before pulling back.

No more pulling back. 

Julian whimpered when they slid off the bed, both Asras facing him. He made no move to follow, hoping he'd be commanded for what they wanted. "C'mere," said one of them. Julian felt no magical compulsion but obeyed anyway. He played with the hem of his slacks, teeth dragging over his own lip.

The other Asra gave him a wicked smirk that made Julian's arousal visibly twitch in his clothes. "/Kneel/."

Julian's knees slammed onto the ground before he could even process the word. He moaned at the pain and sudden loss of control, gazing up at the Asras with adoration. "Yes," he breathed. 

One of them stood in front of Julian, hand tangling in his hair and petting him. "If you need anything to stop, think on it and we'll know. Your free will is not being taken away."

"Please keep going."

The other Asra crouched behind Julian and kissed the back of his neck. "/Don't come/ until we tell you to," he murmured, sealing the command with a lovebite. Julian whined as the Asra in front of him undid his pants, Julian's mouth reflexively opening. Asra grinned and pushed the tip inside his mouth, letting Julian suck earnestly on him, Julian humming and proud to be serving and giving. The Asra behind him continued giving him kisses, hands possessively petting Julian all over. Julian tried to stand to test the boundaries of the command and found his legs wouldn't move. He moaned and the Asra above him sighed in pleasure.

"There, you see? Ours."

The Asra by his ear tweaked Julian's nipples, playful and sweet as it sunk in that Julian couldn't move away. The direct order to not orgasm was doing its job. "Now, love, /relax your throat/."

Julian's body obeyed as Asra slid deep into him. He groaned loudly as he simply took it, no gag reflex or panicking. Asra's earlier words about not necessarily needing to breathe echoed in his mind and he would've come in his pants at that alone, held on his knees able to be used forever. He sucked when he could as Asra thrust in and out, still aching and painful but sending swirls of arousal through his stomach, hoping he'd be allowed to swallow as he effortlessly deepthroated Asra and mentally begged for more.

"Oooooooh," the Asra in front of him moaned. "My god, he likes giving more than receiving."

The Asra kissing him stopped and gently slid his palms up Julian's back to his neck. He pressed lovingly on the sides of Julian's neck, groaning too as he could physically feel Julian be fucked. "Ilya, you're so beautiful- so perfect. Such a good boy, and we're hardly even started with you." 

Julian bucked his hips with need. The spell was actively holding him back and he pleaded internally for release. Asra popped out of his mouth, saliva connecting Julian to his dick. "You want to come so soon?"

"Please," rasped Julian, lapping at the spit dripping off of Asra.

The Asra behind him rubbed Julian's hips. "If you want to disobey, we'll punish you."

"Oh god, yes!" Julian jerked his pelvis again with a plea. "I want it- please!"

Both Asras scooted in front of him, perched low to the ground at his level. "You can come," said one Asra, smirking as Julian jolted and creamed his pants, gasping and mewing at the heavy orgasm. "So needy, love. Oh, we'll do our best to make you regret it. Now, strip and get on your hands and knees." 

Julian scrambled to throw his clothes off and present himself on the floor, face red with humiliation. He snuck a look at the Asras, surprised to see one of them pulling out a box from under the bed. He squirmed at the sound of objects rattling around and made eye contact with an Asra. "Did we say you could move?" Asra asked cheerfully.

"N-no." Julian lowered his eyes and twitched as fingertips lovingly trailed down his back.

"/Relax/," ordered an Asra. Julian's muscles relaxed instantly in a wave of euphoria and peace. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, sighing wantonly as a slick object pressed against his rim and slid into him easily. A few cold bulb shapes stretched him pleasantly, the last one as thick as what Julian was used to taking. "/Don't come/, and we mean it this time."

Julian shifted his legs to feel the toy rub inside himself and whined.

"Good," praised one of them. Julian almost pointed out he didn't have a choice, but the gentleness in Asra's voice was something he couldn't resist. "Get on the bed, on your back."

Julian started to stand up and the toy inside of him suddenly vibrated, sending painful pleasure through his core. He doubled over with sensitivity, keening and spasming around it, so lost in too much sensation he barely heard the Asras chuckling.

"Is there a problem, Jules?"

"Standing isn't so hard, is it?"

"Aaaa- aaaaaaaugh." Julian mewled, shaking and barely making it to the bed, chest and neck flushed pink. One of them had mercy on him and snapped his fingers, easing the vibrations down to something pleasant but still too much against his raw nerves, just how he wanted it. He spread his legs and crossed his wrists above his head, aroused and hard again against his stomach.

An Asra stood on either side of the bed, looking down at him, violet eyes and white halos of hair identical and alluring. Julian shivered again as one of them reached out and pet his mouth with their thumb, slowly dragging down his flushed lips. "You want pain, don't you? You're not satisfied until it hurts you."

"Yes," groaned Julian. 

The other Asra stood between Julian's ankles and opened his legs even further, splayed wide as the bedposts. "/Stay/," he ordered. Julian tried to wiggle and found that his hips and back could move, but his wrists and ankles were invisibly pinned to the bed. 

Julian's mouth fell open as Asra lovingly caressed his stomach with a fingertip, a hum of magic flying through his flesh as the seemingly gentle touch left a trail of welts in its wake. Julian bucked and threw his head back. "Aaah- oh my god-"

"That's it," purred Asra. He pressed a tiny bit more and Julian's skin burned, a cry pouring from his throat as Asra nonchalantly traced a swirling pattern into his skin, painting an intricate design with welts and burned flesh on the verge of drawing blood as though his finger was the tip of a calligraphy pen. Julian's cock dripped with desire, eyes glazing at the searing pleasure pain. 

The other Asra joined in, slower and cautious, starting at his ankle and gliding over his calf, singeing Julian's skin as he attempted to kick him away. "So beautiful- finally what you wanted, isn't it Ilya?"

Julian arched his back and screamed as his skin stung, prolonged pain making his eyes water even as he twitched and stayed achingly hard. He blushed and gnawed his lip, shouting again as designs crossed over each other. A finger ghosted over his nipple and he shrieked, genuinely struggling as the sensitive bud burned in agony. 

"AAAAH! Aaah- fuck! Yes, oooooooooh yes-" Julian rolled his hips with want, the pain somewhere between drops of wax and the lash of a whip, searing but so tender in their infliction. "Ah- AH god- gag me- please, please I want it to last-"

"No, Jules."

"Let us hear you."

Julian finally did cry, mouth wide and head and heels digging into the bed, his sobs and lustful moans loud and needy, every high pitch of pain mellowed with a tapering off into blissful, heated sighs. Delicate lines of exquisite pain wound up his arms and down his sides until he couldn't even think, so desperate and too intense until it all abruptly stopped. He still ached and stung, eyes wet. "N-no, please-"

"Onto bigger and better things, Julian." Both Asras stroked his hair and wiped his tears, sitting on the bed beside him. One of them snapped his fingers and the hold on Julian's wrists and ankles released, letting him get comfortable. Julian eagerly sat up and kissed an Asra, moaning as the other peppered his shoulders and back with kisses.

"Asraaaaaa," he moaned. Julian realized he wasn't sure which was witch and turned his head, moaning again. "Asraaaaaa."

Both of them laughed and alternated speaking. "For now, we're both Asra."

"It's flattering, really."

Julian trembled under their affection, so on edge and still raw all over, desperate to tell Asra how he loved him, trusted him, wanted this to never end. He soaked in every kiss and gentle touch, kissing back as passionately, wishing Asra could understand if only in unreality how deeply Julian loved him. He'd do anything, anything at all to see Asra carefree again. "Please," he whispered, hoping the Asra kissing him was the real one. "Please make me yours- I want to give you everything. All- all I ever wanted was to give you everything, Asra. All of me. I- I don't want it all about me, I want you to have the best night of love and- god please, let me make you happy." 

The Asra kissing him pulled back and they both adjusted to face Julian equally. Julian's eyes swam with genuine tears and an Asra reached out and cupped his cheek, tenderness and vulnerability in his sorrowful eyes. "Oh, Ilya. Ilya, you've always made me happy."

Julian hiccuped with a soft sob as Asra suddenly hugged him, the magic fluxing for a moment as a flood of desire, compassion, worry, and affection washed through him from the outside. Julian's head spun. Their hearts touched in an impossible way, Julian lost and crying as he felt such a well of bittersweet affection and longing course through him, confused as to why Asra would be so torn. "A-Asra?"

"Ilya, please." Asra put their foreheads together. "You love me so much- god, Julian you flung yourself into the depths of the cosmos because I asked." Asra sniffled with a smile. "But you think I'm perfect and- I can't be. I can't be everything, Ilya. I'm just as flawed as you. I need as much as you. Let me need you too, darling. Let- let me be just a person. Not above you."

Julian kissed Asra, soft and sweet, lips melting together. When this was over he could process and change, but now he needed Asra, needed to be close. "I understand, beloved. I'm so sorry-"

"Hush." Asra's eyes glimmered playfully. "Let's both be selfish a little while longer." The toy inside Julian simply disappeared and Julian's mind went blank as if he was pleasantly drunk, coming back into focus with Asra pushing into him, now magically undressed and biting his own lip. "Aaaaaah, Ilya."

Julian's name falling from Asra like a lover's plea made desire shoot through him, moaning and rocking his hips up, fingers clenching the bedsheets as Asra moved inside him. His entire being sang with delight, pain and overwhelming pleasure mixing until he could barely think. Asra was his entire world, the only thing that mattered in those minutes, tangled so close and passionately he forgot the Magician was watching with an unreadable smile.

"Room for one more?" teased the Magician, still in Asra's form. "Tonight is all about pushing limits, isn't it?" It was phrased as a question, as if Julian hadn't wanted both of them like this the instant he saw them.

Asra pulled out and sat up, also grinning as Julian floundered to follow him. "Yes- I'd quite like to see Julian take both of us. Hm?"

Julian swallowed hard. "Yes."

"C'mere." Asra settled Julian on his lap, foreheads together as Julian sank onto him. "Good," cooed Asra. Julian whined and leaked with arousal, biting his lip and blushing as The Magician situated himself behind Julian. Asra kissed Julian eagerly, hand buried in his auburn hair. Julian lost himself again only to throw his head back with a soundless scream as The Magician started to press in beside Asra. 

"Fuck- oh god- oh my god-" Julian felt as though he was being split open, wondering if it was possible to leave his body again while already in the astral plane. He whined and moaned at the pressure inside rubbing so sweetly in contrast to the painful stretch. 

The Magician held Julian's hips and kissed his cheek, still pushing in. "/Come/," he ordered. Julian screamed and his entire body jolted, overcome with sensation as he sobbed brokenly and thrashed. Waves of burning agonizing pleasure seeped into him, intensified as both Asras moved inside him, holding him close. Asra moaned and came inside him, bodies hot and pressed together, all pretense gone as they dissolved into messes of sweat, afterglow, and finish. 

Julian's mouth hung open, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, uncontrolled. Asra and The Magician still enjoyed him, Asra riding out his orgasm and moaning, eyes closed in bliss. The few moments seemed to last forever, finally ending as Asra and The Magician pulled out. Julian collapsed on Asra and made a questioning noise at The Magician.

The Magician smirked and turned back into his vulpine form. "Don't worry, Ilya. I'm satisfied with our session- just not in the traditional sense. You both did well." 

Asra cuddled Julian close, both exhausted and shaking. "Thank you," breathed Asra. He gently guided Julian to lay down on the bed, and the second their heads hit the pillows the world changed.

-~-

Julian blinked and it was early morning. Birds chirped outside Asra's bedroom window, pale sunlight starting to grow warm in the dawn. Asra stirred beside him with a tired smile, heavenly peace and relaxation flowing through both of them, glowing with the echoes of passion. "Hey," murmured Asra.

"Hey." Julian could hardly move his body ached so deliciously. He checked under his shirt and was almost disappointed to not see swirls of scars and blisters, even if he swore he could still feel them. He scooted close to Asra and held him, gangly limbs perfect for wrapping Asra in a cocoon. "I love you. That was- incredible."

"Hmmhmm." Asra sleepily pressed his lips to Julian's jaw. "Love you too, Ilya. I don't think we should make a habit of this, though, fucking in an Arcana's backyard. The Magician is benevolent and playful, but still not to be trifled with."

Julian chuckled softly. "Sounds like someone I know. I don't think I'll be able to even think about having a boner for a week."

"Oh? I finally conquered your libido? I'm a legend," teased Asra. 

"Truly, you are." Julian sighed. Part of him managed to feel guilty, despite seeing in Asra's eyes how much he'd enjoyed everything too. "I am sorry, for asking for too much or not seeing you how you are. I want to be better for you, and for myself."

"It's alright, Ilya." Asra yawned. "I didn't like the idea of enjoying seeing you in pain, yet I longed to hear you out of your mind with pleasure. I- I guess I needed assurance I'm not a bad person for wanting to indulge you. The Magician helped me let go of some of my own issues too."

Julian kissed the top of Asra's head. "Did you like kissing yourself?"

"I can definitively say- hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! Comments are almost as lovely as you!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr at StressBakingElf


End file.
